Dueling Fairies
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: (Overwatch/Fairy Tail/Danganronpa/Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V crossover) Lucy Heartfellia seeks to be duelist, in order to do so she finds Natsu and Tracer who let her in. However little does Lucy know that she is a part of something bigger and it involves the true nature of her best friend (and everyone's favorite psychopath) Junko Enoshima.


**Dueling Fairies**

* * *

 **(Before I begin, let me explain what this is and how this is going to work. This is a Fairy Tail/Overwatch/Danganronpa/Yugioh Arc-V crossover fanfiction (I have no idea why I thought this was a good idea either), in a Yu-gi-oh Arc-V AU setting with a Link Dimension, some elements from the manga series, and a different plot from Arc-V, because let's face it the plot of Arc-V needed some work done on it, with points going to Leo Akaba (for several reasons and being the narrator for Arc-V abridged is not one of those reasons). There will be original cards which I promise will not be OP. All card games will be played in the current rule set. Also this is an M-rated story because there will be blood, cursing, and sex. Main Paring is Lucy/Harem (with two members being Fem!Natsu and Tracer, not sure about the rest but I'll play it by ear). As for why I made this a thing, I don't know my exact reasoning for making this but All I know is, that I did, and now I hope you enjoy it.)**

* * *

' _I hope I find the right place…'_ Lucy Heartfella thought to herself as she made her way down to Paradise city, making her way though the crowd of people that existed within the city and all the excitement of duel schools that were in the area. She walked with her blonde hair gently making its way in the breeze as she walked by with a map in hand, looking at it deeply, which caused her to bump into a woman.

"Ah, sorry." Lucy said, before looking at who she had bumped into.

"It's alright, love." the woman said. The woman had slightly spikey brown hair, hazel eyes, a brown bomber jacket with the union jack on the right shoulder, that was opened to reveal a dark purple t-shirt of Dark magician girl on it, blue jean shorts with yellow stockings, black slip on shoes and a yellow rectangular like device on her right wrist.

"I should have paid more attention." Lucy said.

"Are you lost?" the woman asked.

"I'm looking for Fairy Tail Duel School, do you happen to know where it might be?"

Before the woman could reply, a crowd of women ran over both Lucy and the woman, with lust driven in their eyes. Both Lucy and the woman then managed to get themselves up.

"What the bloody hell?" the woman said, before she managed to get herself up, she then turned around and saw the crowd of women gathered around a man. The man had long red hair, a beautiful face, no shirt, a cape, a pair of black pants, a golden crystal earring on his left ear and gold shoes.

"Now, now ladies there is room enough for me to go around." the man said, "I, the great Salamander of Fairy Tail am here."

"Oh what a surprise, a bloody pretty boy with a big ego." the woman muttered under her breath, louder than she meant to, which caught the attention of one of the women, who was entralled by the man.

"What did you say?" the other woman said.

"Oh, uh nothing." the woman quickly replied, before Salamander suddenly took notice of her actions, and walked over to the woman.

"Now, now ladies, lets settle this dispute with a normal card game." Salamander said, "Winner gets tickets to my yacht party."

"Done." The other woman said.

"Uh, not sure If I want to." the woman said.

"Now, now come on miss-" Salamander interjected before the woman said;

"Just call me Tracer."

"Right, Tracer I'm sure you want to go to a yacht party do you not?" Salamander said.

"Okay if you insist." Tracer replied, before she loaded the device on her arm with a deck of cards, pressed a button on the device, causing the cards in the deck to be shuffled. Then, an angular orange blade appeared, from the device.

"Wait I don't have a-" the other woman said, before Salamander casually handed her a red version of the device, with a deck already loaded into it.

"Here a Loaner Duel Disk along with an easy to use deck, M'lady." Salamander said, before her duel disk began to activate the pink blade.

"Thanks Salamander." The other woman said, before she turned her focus onto Tracer.

"Ready?" Tracer said.

"Yeah." the other woman said.

"Duel!" The women dueling said, before they drew their five cards.

"I'll go first." Tracer said.

"Fine by me." The other woman said, before Tracer drew her card.

"First I summon Chrono Hero Future Flyer." Tracer said, before she placed a card on the field which summoned a black haired woman with steel gray mechanical wings on her arms, a large clock in the center of her chest which had steel veins which covered up her exposed breasts, her lower half being covered in mechanical feathers, and having steel talons for feet.

"I then throw down a facedown card and call it a turn." Tracer added.

"My turn." The other woman announced before she drew a card. "I summon 7 Colored fish onto the field." The other woman then summoned a monstrous looking fish that had a blue colored head with the rest of its body being various colors.

"Now you have an 800 ATK monster I see, too bad it is not a match for my monster, now attack!"

The 7 colored fish then lunged at Chrono Hero Future Flyer before Tracer said;

"Not So fast, I activate my trap card, Schroringer's Gamble."

Tracer then activated her trap card which depicted an image of the celtic guardian sticking his sword into a portal, with two images shown diagonally of where the Celtic guardian stabbed his sword. One of the images was of the sword stabbing a Kuriboh, while the other was the sword stabbing a DES Kangaroo.

"Now how this works is that I flip a coin," Tracer said, causing a silver virtual coin with a clock's head to appear on both duelists screens, "If the coin lands on heads, your attack will resume as normal, but if it lands on tails, I get to summon another monster from my hand and you get to attack that monster instead."

The virtual coin flipped, landing on tails, revealing it to be tails, which was an empty side.

"Tails, which means I get to call upon, Chrono Hero Hour Punk." Tracer said, before she summoned a monster. This monster had a silver helmet covering his face, with a "green" mohawk covering the top of his helmet, a sleeveless turtleneck, and a clock hand for his arm. Upon seeing the monster, the seven colored fish changed direction and lunged towards Hour Punk, who promptly stabbed the fish with his clock hand arm, causing the fish to shatter, and for the other woman's life points to be decreased by 100.

"Tricky." The woman said, "That ends my turn."

"My turn," Tracer said, before she drew a card from her deck, "I then sacrifice both Chrono Hero Future Flyer and Chrono Hero Hour Punk, to summon Chrono Hero Clockwork Knight." Tracer then sent her two monsters to the graveyard, causing both monsters to disappear within two separate white colored tornados that caused them both to disappear within a pillar of light, that appeared briefly for a second. Then suddenly a new monster appeared. This monster was a cenutar with the horse half being a steel gray colored, and the human half being that of a robotic female with long white hair covering her steel gray torso. She had a gray steel claymore in her right hand and a red medium sized shield with an emerald gem in it which was her right forearm.

"Now I play my spell card, Awakening to Time." Tracer said before she played a spell card, which depicted an image of a Buddha-like figure with the half of his face broken off and having several gears fly out of it.

"What is that going to do?" The other woman said.

"This is going to allow me to awaken Clockwork Knight to, Awoke Chrono Hero Centurwork Paladin."

Suddenly Chrono Hero Clockwork Knight glowed a bright green light, which eventually engulfed into a pillar, which then caused a new monster to appear in its place. This one was a female cenutar who was missing her right arm which was replaced by an artifical gray arm that looked like an aligator with a gear in its eye, had a more human like appearance, but her eyes were covered by a black visor, had a silver centuar half with 8 legs and had a suit of black armor which covered her entire human body which had the right pec of the armor torn to reveal gray spinning gears.

"Ha a monster with 0 ATK points, what is that going to do, shit on me?" The other woman taunted.

"I then activate its special ability," Tracer said, "By removing from play 3 Chrono Hero monsters from my graveyard, I can add all of the combined attack points to this monster."

Awoke Chrono Hero Centurwork Paladin then emitted a gray aura before her attack points increased by 5200.

"Now finish the duel!" Tracer commanded before Awoke Chrono Hero Centurwork Paladin lunged right for the other woman, and slammed her with the aligator arm, which caused her to be knocked down before her life points went down to zero.

"I have to say I'm impressed by what you just did." Salamander said to Tracer, before helping the other woman up, before taking the duel disk and the deck. The other woman then looked away, very ashamed of what she had done. Salamander taking notice of her ashamed expression reassured the girl by saying;

"It's alright, you'll get better."

"Unlike some duelists, I know." a female voice said, which caused Lucy's face to light up in alarm.

' _Please tell me this shit isn't occuring here.'_ Lucy thought to herself before looking over her shoulder and to her immediate displeasure there watching was a mermaid with light blue hair and a royal blue bikini top, with her arms crossed over her large chest along with a clay urn with the water bearer symbol on it strapped onto her waist.

' _Aw fuck it is.'_ Lucy thought to herself, before walking away, with the mermaid following her.

"Lucy face it, anyone can beat the shit out of you in a card game." the mermaid said before Lucy managed to clench her fist, trying to ignore Aquarius's comments out of desire of not wanting to appear as a crazy person in front of so many people. Then suddenly Lucy heard someone scream;

"Leave her alone!"

This caused Lucy to pay attention as a woman ran out of nowhere and punched Aquarius. This Woman had Shoulder length Pink hair that had spikey ruffles, a white scarf, an hourglass figure, a jet black Virgin killer sweater, a firey red duel disk on her right arm and bandages wrapped around her legs.

' _Okay, how the fuck did she manage to punch a monster spirit?'_ Lucy thought to herself, as the woman appeared before Lucy asking her;

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah…thanks for that I guess." Lucy said before Tracer came and stumbled upon the scene.

"Oh Natsu, there you are, I've been looking for you," Tracer said,"Are you in trouble again?"

"No, I was punching out a monster spirit that was insulting this blonde woman." The woman said.

"Oh, uh sorry about that." Tracer said, "Natsu can be a bit crazy at times."

Suddenly Natsu's stomach growled.

"Guess I'd better get you some food then." Tracer said, before turning to Lucy before turning to Lucy asking;

"Do you want some food, love?"

"I suppose so." Lucy replied before Tracer said;

"Alright, that settles it then come on, let us get some food then."

This caused Lucy, Natsu and Tracer to a nearby diner that had a white exterior and had a glowing red neon sign that read, "Azzy's Foxy Boxes Diner"

"Odd name for a diner, but eh, I'll roll with it." Tracer said, before the three stumbled into the diner where there was a black sign that read "seat yourself and a waiter will be there shortly." in gold, that was attached to a similar colored pole. Tracer then scanned the area looking for a place to sit, which was easy due to the few amount of people in the booth area, due to the duel between The Sledgehammer and Yuya Sakaki being shown on the tv above the bar causing people to swarm the bar area, until she spotted an unoccupied booth by the window.

"Look's like there is a good seat over there." Tracer said, pointing out the booth, where both Lucy and Natsu made their way down to the seat in question. They then sat down with Lucy on one side of the booth, while Natsu and Tracer sat down on the other side of the booth with the former sitting on the inside of the booth, while the latter sitting down on the outside of the booth.

"So Lucy, I am curious about that spirit of yours and why it is treated you so badly?" Natsu asked, which Tracer replied by slapping Natsu upside the head in a brief fashion, before quickly saying to Lucy;

"Sorry about that, it's that Natsu's a little odd at times and-"

"No it's okay." Lucy replied, "and to satisfy Natsu's question It's Celestial Water Bearer Aquarius."

"Isn't that one of the Legendary Celestial Spirits?" Tracer asked.

"Yes," Lucy said, "I have three out of the twelve that are in existence. Despite this I am not that great of a duelist."

"You duel?" Tracer asked, "mind if I take a look see at your deck?"

"Alright give me a second." Lucy said, before grabbing the pink deck box that was attached to her black belt with a belt buckle with the roman numerals XVII on it, and handing it to Tracer. Tracer then took the cards out of Lucy's and began looking through Lucy's deck, one card at a time. Tracer handed back the deck to Lucy before saying;

"Lucy your deck-"

"The Sledgehammer lost!" shouted a voice that came from the booth area of the diner, which caused that area to uproar in applause.

"About time that asshat lost." Tracer said, before Natsu got up from her seat, gestured Tracer to move over and went over to the bar for a brief while, before coming back with a grin on her face, brighter than the sun.

"So what happened?" Tracer asked.

"Well, Yuya used Pendulum summoning to defeat The Sledgehammer." Natsu said.

"Does the wanker still not know how pendulum summons even work?" Tracer asked.

"Apparently not. From what I heard he was screaming hysterically about how Yuya was a cheater, like a little baby apparently, and had to be dragged out of the arena." Natsu said.

"Doesn't he run a duel school?" Lucy asked, which caused Tracer to give Lucy an annoyed look, before answering;

"He does, but we don't really talk about it because of the trouble they give to us."

"Oh." Lucy said, before the waitress came and handed menus to the table, before she said;

"In honor of recent events, you officially get a 30% discount on the whole meal."

"Sweet." Lucy said, before the waitress set down the menus on the table before leaving.

"As I was saying," Tracer said, "Lucy your deck could use some work, to say the least, why don't you drop by our duel school, so we can help you with this deck."

"That's nice Tracer," Lucy said, "But I'm currently looking for a duel school myself."

"What duel school?" Natsu asked.

"The Fairy Tail Duel School, where I hope to obtain help." Lucy said.

"We just happen to be members of that duel school." Natsu said.

"Eh?" Lucy replied, shocked.

"That's right love." Tracer said, "It's the truth."

"Okay, so how do I sign up?" Lucy asked.

"First we would like your help." Tracer said.

"In regards to what?" Lucy asked.

"You see there is this bloody punk who claims to be with us, but he's been a bastard, with selling inspired female duelists, to sex slavery." Tracer explained.

"Uh, what?" Lucy's replied before Tracer Elaborated with;

"Well you see, we need you to sneak into whoever this guy is and let us in so we can beat him in Duel Monsters and-"

I'm gonna stop you there," Lucy said, "I'm very certain what you have just described is a situation that requires the police, not a card game."

"Normally you would be right, but this guy possess some kind of holographic technology that allows the holograms that would do major harm to people dueling against him, and in some cases, some have even died." Tracer elaborated, "At least that's what we were told by the Cop who hired us for the job."

"Hired?" Lucy said.

"Yes Hired." Tracer confirmed, "we also double as a mercenary group of sorts, pays well."

"I see." Lucy said, "and what is your plan regarding dealing with this guy or even finding him?"

"Well given that Salamander bloke, is attracting quite the amount of hot babes, I say he is the most likely suspect, so why don't you go to that party and we will sneak in." Tracer said.

"Didn't you get an invite, why don't you go?" Lucy asked.

"I think Salamander might take a shine to you, and I, shall we say, can't really form an attraction to him." Tracer said.

"I see." Lucy replied, "I'm in, though I am worried about how my best friend would feel about me getting hurt."

"Best friend?" Natsu asked, "What's she like then?"

"She was a very fun person to be around. She was kind, eccentric, and most importantly of all, she gave me Hope when I most needed it." Lucy reminisced.

"She sounds nice, what is her name?" Tracer asked.

"Her name is JunkoEnoshima." Lucy answered.

* * *

To say that this was a bad day for Yasuhiro Hagakuire was an understatement.

Firstly he had been found out that his psychic abilities had been a lie he had used to scam people by The Fortune Prep School and was expelled as a result, secondly this girl he had fallen in love with named Mikan was kidnapped by the hosts of a tournament called "Master of Duelist Hearts." in which the winner could have any three wishes they wanted, Thirdly he was drafted into this tournament in order to save Mikan from the shadow realm she was supposedly trapped in, and last he found out this tournament had a policy of losers dying, before being sent to the shadow realm.

' _Just one more duel and I will free Mikan.'_ Yasuhiro thought to himself as he walked through the doorway of an abandoned card game shop. He then saw a woman sitting behind the counter. The woman had long thick strawberry blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails that had two bear like hairpins in them one of which was white while the other was black, a tall hourglass figure, a black cardigan that was open to reveal her black lace bra, a red mini skirt, and black boots.

"So you're the final one, eh?" Yasuhiro said.

"And what if I am?" the woman replied, smiling like she was the chesire cat, "What does it matter to you?"

"Once I beat you I will free Mikan Tsumiki." Yasuhiro said.

"That so?" the woman said, "then in that case follow me."

The woman then opened a door behind the counter and went in it. Yasuhiro then entered the room, climbing down the creak wooden stairs, before descending into the pitch black room.

"Uh Hello?" Yasuhiro said, before he felt something clamp down on his leg. Then the lights started to hit, revealing that Yashiro's leg was wrapped around with a chain. In front of him was a half black and half white teddy bear, with a red eye coming from the black half of the teddy bear, sitting on a throne room behind the curtain.

"Okay what is this stupid thing?!" Yasuhiro demanded, which the bear replied by looking menacingly at Yasuhiro.

"I AM NOT A STUPID THING! I AM THE GREAT BEAR, THE GOD AMONGST MEN, THE KING OF ALL GODS, I AM MONOKUMA!" the bear replied, "and you are in my tournament."

"You are the bastard behind this tournament?!" Yasuhiro.

"Yep that's right, I'm here to see you off on this final duel," Monokuma said, "Normally I would disqualify you, for having the nerve to cheat in your matches, but I have something special planned for your final duel."

"I Didn-" Yasuhiro started to protest, before Monokuma looked at him, as if though Monokuma was a cat seeing a helpless little rat.

"Is that right?" Monokuma said, "Then what do you call "drawing" a critical spell card you needed during the duel with Hifumi Yamada to defeat him before he had the chance to attack, hacking your duel disk with the double headed coins during your duel with Sylvio Sawatari, and my personal favorite arranging, miss Natsumi Kuzuryu to be kidnapped and killed by a rival Yakuza group to make sure she was disqualified for the semi-finals, to hide the fact that you extorted her for 800 million yen, as blackmail to avoid having fake naked pictures of her spread around."

Yasuhiro then turned pale, before Monokuma got out from his chair

"Oh not to worry, we made sure this time you wouldn't try anything like that for the finals." Monokuma said, before the chair lowered and the curtain pulled back. This revealed two things to Yasuhiro that caused him to go pale, the first was that the chain led to a crane that was standing over a giant pit and that his opponent was an all too familiar woman. The woman had long purple hair that was choppy and uneven, light greyish purple eyes, a beauty mark under her right eye, a pale pink high collared nurse uniform with an apron with two red lines on the left side of the apron, bandages on both her right leg and left arm, and has a Pink duel disk on her left arm.

"Mi-mi-mikan, what did this stuffed bear do to you?"

"I shall please my Beloved." Mikan said before her face twisted into a sadistic grin. She then activated her duel disk, revealing the blade to be dark red and shaped like the eye on Monokuma's black half. Yasuhiro the activated his gray duel disk as well.

"Alright let the duel begin." Monokuma said, "Mikan you go first."

Mikan then drew a card, before announcing;

"I summon Healing Wave Generator in defense mode, then I am going to lay two cards down."

Then Mikan summoned a mechanical like mirror that was floating in the air, which glew with a Blue Aura.

"It's your turn, Yasuhiro." Mikan said, spitting with venom on the last word.

"I draw!" Yasuhiro said, before he drew a card from his hand.

"I summon Alexandrite Dragon on the field in attack mode." Yasuhiro announced before he summoned a great, dark green dragon with red eyes. The dragon then made a mighty roar, priding itself over the duel.

"I then play the equip spell, Tyrant's rage on my Alexandrite Dragon," Yasuhiro said, "This not only increases it attack points by 1000, by allows it to attack directly if you have a monster on your side of the field that is weaker than my monsters original attack."

Alexandrite Dragon then began to glow a red aura.

"Now attack Mikan and save her from this horror!" Yasuhiro shouted before Alexandrite dragon flew at Mikan, who simply smirked before saying;

"You activated my trap card, Nutrient Z, which allows me to gain 4000 of my life points, whenever a monster is going to deal 2000 or more attack damage to me."

Then Mikan briefly glowed in a venomus green aura causing her life points to increase by 4000, before Alexandrite dragon swung at her with its claws causing Mikan to moan in pleasure before her life points decreased to 5000.

"I activate my other trap card, Golden Apples, which allows me to regain the life points I just gained." Mikan said before she activated her other card. Which caused Mikan's life points to return to 8000.

"What?" Yasuhiro said.

"That's not all." Mikan said, before an evil shadowy appeared, "I can summon a Malus Token which has the attack points of the monster you just attacked with, which in turn triggers the effect of Tyrant's rage, which destroys the equipped monster if there is a monster whose attack points are equal or more than the monster's current attack points on my side of the field."

Yasuhiro's face then turned into pure horror, upon seeing the hologram of his dragon destroyed and his monster being sent to the graveyard.

"I-I- end my turn." Yasuhiro said, his voice horrified at Mikan.

"It's my turn, I draw." Mikan said, before she drew a card.

"I summon Hysteric Fairy on the field." Mikan said before summoning a strict school teacher like angel on the field.

"I then attack with my Malus token and my Hysteric Fairy." Mikan said, before both Hysteric Fairy and her Malus token attacked Yasuhiro, causing his life points to drop down to Zero.

"Looks like Mikan has won the duel tournament." Monokuma said.

"No-no-no, You bastards, brainwashed Mikan," Yasuhiro said. "Yes! That's it, you brainwashed her in her time in the shadow realm and made her hate me. The Real Mikan wouldn't-"

"Oh will you shut up already." Monokuma said, "We sent her to lure you into this tournament,which under different circumstances I wouldn't pity her, for dealing with you. But considering how many people you sent to the shadow realm."

"Wha-" Yasuhiro said, before a pillar with a big red button emerged from the ground next to Monokuma.

"It's Shadow Realm time!" Monokuma said, before jumping up and hitting the red button, causing a black screen to appear out from underneath the machine that held Yasuhiro's ankle. The screen then portrayed a blue 2D sprite of both Monokuma and Yashuhiro.

* * *

 **YASHUHIRO HAGAKURE LOST THE DUEL!**

 **TIME FOR HIS EXECUTION!**

* * *

During the time the text was on the screen, Yashuhiro was dragged by Monokuma, but before Yashuhiro asked what was going on, the chain then dragged him over the pit before he felt a snip occur, causing him to fall directly into the pit.

"Eh. Fuck it, let's see that execution." Monokumasaid, before Mikan pulled a tv remote from a pocket from her apron and handed it to the stuffed bear who hit a button on the remote causing a second tv screen to emerge from behind the first one. This one showed Yashuhiro falling down apit, until he landed face down into the dirt. Once he recovered, he then turned and saw a wooden table, with a royal purple tablecloth covering it and three cards with Monokuma's face on the back of them.

* * *

 **Execution: Foretelling Doom**

* * *

Yashuhiro then flipped one of the cards over revealing it to be the chariot which portayed a white and red version of Monokuma with a badass ninja scarf riding a chariot which was pulled by bigger more primal Monokuma's. Before Yashuhiro could react, he heard stampeding which caused Yashuhiro to notice that there was a chariot exactally portrayed as was in the chard. Yashuhiro quickly panicked and flipped over another card, which showed Ten golden coins with Monokuma's face on them, which caused Yashuhurio to be hit by ten giant coins portrayed as in the coins, knocking him down just in time for the Chariot to slam in onto the wall of the pit, where it suddenly turned into spikes which stabbed him, to death, with a gust of wind from the chariot, which revealed that the last card was Death, where a naked Yasuhiro was being ridden by Monokuma in a black tattered robe, as if he was a horse.

"See that's entertainment." Monokuma said, before he deactived, and before Mikan could do anything, the girl that Yashuhiro had met earlier had appeared from out of nowhere and said,

"Well that wasn't much."

"Junko, my darling~." Mikan said, "Did I do well?"

"No." Junko replied, "Would have preferred if if you had told him yourself, that the only reason you had even considered looking at his penis was because I told you to, in order for him to become an entry for this tournament and the wishes were a complete lie. Oh and you didn't even use that card, so despairing."

Before Mikan could reply, a young man entered the scene. This young man had silver hair, a prominent ahoge, closed eyes with the left one having scarring on it and a white suit.

"What is it Shuuji?" Junko asked.

"Junko, I've gathered them all, as you asked." Shuuji reported.

"Good, now we shall begin with the fun part, just need one more guest." Junko said, "Yuya Sakaki."

"The guy who used Pendulum Summoning to beat the Sledgehammer?" Shuuji asked.

"Yep." Junko said, "I want to see what he can do in the killing game."

Shuuji, then threw up, before Junko instinctively jumped back in time to avoid the vomit from touching her shoes.

"For fucks sake, we've killed people several times already, get used to it by now." Junko said.

"Sorry." Shuuji said, "I'll clean it up."

"Damn right you will." Junko said, before dragging Mikan away. No way in hell would she let the woman she loved so despairingly, clean up after Shuuji.

* * *

' _Why'd I even agree to this?'_ Lucy thought to herself, as she walked through the dock wearing a black dress with a deep V-line, that made the dress might as well be just a skirt, as she walked throughout the dock where Salamander's yacht was, her black pumps making a clicking sound as she walked on the wooded dock, where she encountered two men both in black suits, sunglasses, long blonde hair, earpieces in their left ears and armed with two stun batons, both standing in front of a gate, that lead to a walkway that lead to a yacht.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I get through here?" Lucy asked.

"Do you have an invitation?" One of the bodyguards asked.

"Well kind of." Lucy said, "You see, my friend was invited by Salamander himself and couldn't make it, so she gave her invitation to me."

"Hold on a minute." The Bodyguard said before he put his finger onto his earpiece, activating it and causing the man to say;

"Excuse me sir there is a blonde girl with big tits here-are you sure but I didn't-Okay." The Bodyguard said, before turning to Lucy and saying; "You can come in."

"Thanks." Lucy said, before one of the bodyguards opened the gate, allowing Lucy to walk to the walkway, and proceeded to head her way to the yacht. She saw that this Yacht had several crowds of women aboard.

' _Alright Lucy, this is your chance, now let's go find Salamander.'_ Lucy thought to herself, clenching her fist in determination for a swift second, before she moved her way throughout the crowd of women, until she found who she was looking for. The man in question was now wearing a white suit, with a black tie, a ruby red rose pinned onto the left breast of said suit and black fancy shoes.

' _He looks nice.'_ Lucy thought to herself before walking towards Salamander, before the man in question began to notice her.

"Oh you must be the one my guards told me about." Salamander said.

"I am indeed." Lucy said.

"Come now, to somewhere more private, I have an offer for you, that you cannot refuse." Salamander said.

"Alright." Lucy replied, before Salamander walked through the sea of women, who stepped out of their way. Until they made their way towards the inside of the yacht, where the crowd grew scare the more, until they reached a hallway where the only sounds were that of their collective footsteps.

' _Wait is he trying to-?'_ Lucy thought, before her face grew bright red, before Salamander stopped before a black door.

"Come on." Salamander said, before he opened the door, gesturing that Lucy go into the door. Lucy then entered the door, to find herself in a private bar, that was behind a large window overlooking the ocean.

"Need a drink?" Salamander asked Lucy.

"No thanks…" Lucy said.

"Eh, suit yourself," Salamander said, "Doesn't matter what you do in the end for I shall send you to the-"

Suddenly Natsu kicked the door down.

"Alright Salamander, I'm here to kick your ass!" Natsu said.

"Okay Firstly why did you kick down my door and secondly why are you here?" Salamander said.

"I'm here to save Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Well doesn't matter really, I shall send both of your mind's to the shadow realm and sell your bodies for cash." Salamander said, before a black mist then enveloped them both in a deep black mist. Causing all three to activate their duel disks.

"Alright people, here's how the Shadow game works, if you loose all of your life points, the mist here will wipe out your minds." Salamander explained

"Alright, Let's Duel!" Natsu said, as she faced Salamander.

"I play a card face down and call it a turn." Salamander said, before he set a card down, "It's your turn little lady."

"My Turn, I draw. Natsu said; "I summon Salamangreat Jack Jaguar on the field in attack position."

Then on Natsu's side of the field, stood a monster that was a quadraped monster that looked pixely with a blue and yellow coloring theme along with hints of gray. It also had six flame vents coming from the front sides of the monster in total with two pairs coming from the sides and one pair coming from the back.

"An 1800 ATK monster, that's fiesty of you, I'm gonna enjoy breaking you." Salamander said.

"I then set two cards face down." Natsu said, "Alright Lucy, show me what you can do."

"Alright Natsu, I won't let you down." Lucy said, before she drew a card and looked closely at her hand looking at the cards that were in her hand before deciding on a move.

"I play the field spell card, Masoleum of the Emperor." Lucy said, which caused the area around the duelists to become a cliffside area where there were Natsu and Lucy were standing at one end

"By paying 2000 life points," Lucy added, "I get to summon, Celestial Water Bearer Aquarius."

After that she summoned Aquarius on the field.

"Ah I see, the sexy lady has a somewhat-" Salamander said, before pausing a looking very closely at Aquarius, analyzing the figure of Aquarius. He later came back and concluded;

"A somewhat MILF-y figure for an old hag. I think I might use it for my duels."

Aquarius's face suddenly turned deep red, blazing with anger, before turning to Lucy and saying;

"Kick his fucking ass, Lucy!"

"Right, I then end my turn." Lucy said, before Aquarius gave her a death glare.

"What? It's my first turn." Lucy said.

Salmander then drew his card before saying;

"I now activate my Ritual spell card, Gishiki Aquamirror." Salamander said, before a mirror appeared in front of him, "I send two cards from my hand, to summon Gishiki Zielgigas."

Then the shadowy image of a monster appeared in the mirror before walking closer and closer before the mirror shattered allowing a dark ocean blue skinned monster that had a tentacle like head, four muscular arms to match his equally muscular body, samurai like armor, a sky blue orb in the center of his chest, odd wing like things and a dragon like tail, to enter upon the battlefield.

"Now I will attack Salamangreat Jack Jaguar, with Gishiki Zielgigas!"

Then Gishiki Zielgigas, grabbed Salamangreat Jack Jaguar, and slammed the beast against it's knee, causing the monster to break.

This not only caused Natsu's life points to be reduced to 1100, but it also caused Natsu, to double over in pain.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, before Natsu got back up on her feet.

"It's cool." Natsu said, before she drew a card.

"I play my spell card, Burning Draw!" Natsu said, before activating a spell card from her hand. The spell card had an image of a male duelist's hand reaching for his deck while said hand was on fire.

"Whenever I play this card, I get to pay all but 100, life points,but for every amount of 1000 life points I play I get to draw a card."

Natsu then drew one card from her deck, with her hand burning, causing her life points to be reduced to 100. Upon seeing the card, Natsu similed, before slamming the card down before saying;

"I Activate my favorite spell card, Salamangreat Dragon Punch!" Natsu said.

"And what is that supposed to do?" Salamander asked.

"You see, if this card was drawn by the effect of Burning Draw," Natsu said, "I can discard my entire hand to destroy one of your monsters."

Natsu then sent her entire hand to her graveyard, before her entire left fist to burn up, which allowed Natsu to punch Ghiski Zielgigas causing it to be set on fire before being absorbed into Aquarius's urn.

"What just happened?" Salamander demanded.

"Aquarius's ability," Lucy explained, "which can equip one monster with the Water monster when it has been destroyed, onto Aquarius, but not for long which I then send back to your graveyard to deal it's original attack points to you as damage."

Aquarius then poured out a tsunami wave as it's attack points were returned to 2800, before the tsunami then hit Salamander reducing his attack points to 800.

"Can this get any worse?!" Salamander demanded.

"Yes." Natsu said,"If there is a Salmangreat monster in my graveyard, I get to remove it from play to deal half the attack points as damage to you."

With the flame on Natsu's fist turning white, she then ran towards Salamander.

' _Shit! Shit! Shit! Gotta remove the earring.'_ Salamander thought to himself, before he located the earing leaving the cards in his hand on the ground not caring. He then felt the earing on his ear, and then tore it off of his ear, causing the black mist to revert into the earing just in time for Natsu to punch Salamander in the gut hard enough for him to be sent flying out of the window, as his life points hit Zero.

"Well shit." Salamander muttered before he landed far away from his Yacht, and into the ocean water below.

"Good job Lucy." Natsu said.

"Thanks, but are you okay?" Lucy said.

"Oh don't worry about that," Natsu said, "It normally part of the Shadow Game, to experience pain from a monster's attack."

"What?!" Lucy said in shock, before Tracer entered the bar.

"There you are Natsu, I've been looking all over for you." Tracer said, "When you were gone I figured, you were hungry again or something, but then I heard the stampede of women, running over the guards, I knew you had done something, so I'd figured you would be aboard this ship."

"Sorry." Natsu said, "I felt like Lucy was in danger, and I got here just in time. Salamander was the guy we were looking for."

"I see." Tracer said, before she noticed the earring that was on the ground and had a bit of Salamander's flesh on it.

"Hello what do we have here." Tracer mused, before she picked it up and took a look at it, before placing it in the pocket of her jean shorts.

"Why'd you pick it up?" Natsu asked.

"I think Makarov, ought to take a look at it." Tracer replied, "But that's for later, right now we have to get back to my place, call our client and celebrate Lucy joining us."

"Eh?" Lucy said, "But I-"

She was then cut off by the memory of the promise that had occurred back at the restaurant, between the three women.

"Oh that's right." Lucy said, quickly correcting herself.

"Right then, off we go." Tracersaid, before she left through the door with Lucy and Natsu following her.

* * *

Salamander then swam his way to the docks swimming, having survived the punch that landed him into the water.

' _At least I'm not going to the shadow realm.'_ He thought to himself, before he then had the image of restoring his harem ten fold and resuming his side business of selling, the girls who he felt weren't good enough to him to the black market with an equal ammount. Then all of those dreams came crashing down the moment he felt something metallic brush up against his leg.

' _Oh shit!'_ He thought to himself so he swam his way to the dock in vain, before the grappling hook then wrapped around his leg.

' _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ Salamander thought to himself, as he was dragged throughout the Ocean water. All hope of being saved by anything vanished before her fished out of the water by the grappling hook, and hung upside down before an orca whale which had an entire battle station on his back. Then all of his hopes died before he saw his worse nightmare int the form of a girl, he did not want to meet. The girl in question had short black hair, freckles, one blue right eye, a left eye was a dragon's eye made of solid gold, a finger less glove covering her left hand, her right arm was a mechanical arm attached to a grappling hook, a long sleeved white shirt worn under a bullet proof vest, a black duel disk that had an odd square like shape to it along with a visible straight rectangular blade a black skirt that complemented her legs and a pair of black combat boots. Without a word emerging from her mouth, Salamander was flung onto the back of the orca whale, with the grappling hook detaching itself from his leg.

"Lady M-m-m-mukuro." Salamander blubbered out, "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use the shadow game like that it's just that I needed the monkey to buy you and your sister a romantic dinner see, unless you-you-you're here for me ending the shadow game the way I did, in which case I had a good reason to deactivate the shadow game, I-"

"I have my orders." Mukuro said before her eye of solid gold glowed, which caused Salamander's soul to be ripped out of his body, causing Salamander to faint, never to recover again. Seeing this Mukuro, kicked Salamander's body into the water where it bobbed before Mukuro activated a trap card from the duel disk, causing a flying weight to fall down from the sky, crashing into Salamander, causing the body to sink into the dark depths of the water. She then closed her eyes and sighed before she deactivated her duel disk, causing her monsters to all revert, making her land in the water, where she made it to a nearby boat where a flip phone was waiting for Mukuro. She then got into the boat using her now normal right arm to lift herself aboard and dialed a number, before awaiting and then proceeding to hear the voice of her sister, Junko Enoshima.

"Hello?" Junko asked.

"Finally Found and dealt with Salamander." Mukuro said, "He deactivated the shadow game when he was gonna loose, he was then launched into the ocean."

"I see." Junko said, "We have thousands more like him and whether they win or loose is pointless, what matters is releasing the Despair Dragons from their seals, once we send enough people into the shadow realm. Besides he did have it coming."

"Understoodsister." Mukuro replied, before closing the phone shut. She then rowed the boat and heard the screams in her head again. A consequence of the eye she had placed, for her sister and despair. For what cause would even take in someone as worthless as her, in the first place other than despair.

* * *

 **(A/N: So yes, as you can see** **there are original cards in this story, that I will try to make sure will not be overpowered. The cards featured were;**

 **Chrono Hero Future Flyer: Normal Wind Level 3 Warrior type Monster with 800 ATK and 1000 DEF.**

 **Schroringer's Gamble: Counter Trap Card: If your opponent is attacking a monster flip a coin. Heads the monster will attack the monster, Tails: Special summon one monster from your hand and have the attacking monster attack that one instead with all effects negated.**

 **Chrono Hero Hour Punk: Earth/Warrior type Level 4 monster with 1900 ATK and 0 DEF. Effect: Once per turn by discarding one card from your hand you may return an opponent's monster(s) to their hand if the monster(s) were recently summoned.**

 **Chrono Hero Clockwork Knight: Earth/Warrior type Level 8 Monster with 2500 ATK and 2100 DEF.**

 **Awakening to Time: Quick Play Spell Card: If one Level 8 "Chrono Hero" monster is on your side of the field, target it and send it to the graveyard. Special summon one "Awoke Chrono Hero" from your extra deck with the same attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field.**

 **Awoke Chrono Hero: Centurwork Paladin: Earth/Warrior Syncro Warrior type Level 8 Monster with 0 ATK and 0 DEF. Must be special summoned with Awakening to Time and cannot be special summoned by any other ways. Once per turn you may remove from play up to 3 "Chrono Hero" cards from your graveyard and gain ATK points equal to the combine amount of the selected "Chrono Hero" monsters. If this monster is destroyed by battle, you may discard one card from your hand to bring back the "Chrono Hero" monsters removed from play by this creatures effect.**

 **Tyrant's Rage: Equip spell card: Raise the equipped monster's ATK points by 1000. If there is a monster whose ATK points are lower than the equipped monster's ATK points on you opponent's side of the field, the equiped monster may attack your opponent directly. If your opponent summons a monster whose ATK is equal or greater than the equipped monster, the equipped monster is destroyed.**

 **Celestial Water Bearer Aquarius: Water/Aqua type Level 8 Monster with 2800 ATK and 3000 DEF. Whenever a Water monster is destroyed on either side of the field, equip that monster to this card to gain half of it's original ATK. You may dequip the monster and send it to the rightful players graveyard for damage equal to that monsters original ATK.**

 **Burning Draw: Spell card: Send your life points to 100 and draw a card for each multiple of 1000 you paid with this card.**

 **Salamangreat Dragon Punch: Quick Play Spell card: If this card was drawn normally, or in your starting hand discard this card. Only activate if this card was drawn by the effect of Burning Draw. Destroy one opponent's monster on the field. If there is a Salamangreat monster in your graveyard, remove it from play to deal half of its ATK points to your opponent.**

 **Now for the other things.** **Yes, I gender bent Natsu into a girl, and there is a reason for it. Also Tracer's deck is a "Chrono Hero" deck which is a syncro based hero deck. Natsu's and Lucy's decks were pretty difficult in writing this fanfiction with Natsu's being tricky to find a deck concept for mainly because I didn't want to make a new concept all together in order to bring balance to the main trio. The problem with Lucy's how I could be faithful to her role in FT, as a summoner. So I made her have only three Level 8 monsters in her deck and focus her deck on summoning those monsters. My current problem and something I wish to ask you the readers is that, what I should do with the third card? I wanted to make it Cancer,like in the cannon, but given his main purpose in FT was a hair dresser, is something I cannot translate into Yu-Gi-Oh. But I have other ideas regarding other constelations I could use in Cancer's place. So leave your thoughts about this in the comments section regarding. Onto Mukuro's eye, well it is cousin of the Millennium eye from the original series, I'll expand upon this in a later chapter. Another thing regarding Mukuro is her duel disk is a black version of Axel's from Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Also the reason I didn't have Yuya "invent" pendulum summoning, was because I feel like someone "inventing" a new type of summoning in the middle of a duel, doesn't really apply. Do not worry, I'll preserve some of Yuya's importance to Pendulum summoning.)**


End file.
